Su primera vez
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sí, esta es su primera vez. Y sí, en lo que se imaginan. Solo fue un sueño, me temo no tiene mucho contenido argumental. Para mayores y...  Ya saben a qué atenerse.


Nada es de Mari, solo la idea. Fue un sueño que tuve.

Personajes y demases, corresponden a JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, reía, intentaba fuera disimuladamente, mientras sostenía la mano de Severus Snape, a través de los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, a través de la cálida noche de aquel verano, durante la madrugada.<p>

Severus caminaba tras ella, ligeramente torpe. Sus pies se tropezaban a sí mismos, y sus brazos de vez en cuando, golpeaban las columnas, antes de alcanzar las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones privadas. Hermione parecía un petardo, acabado de ser disparado y sin dirección alguna. Apenas y podía esquivar los muros de piedra y ver entre la oscuridad. Solo vislumbraba una mota castaña, corriendo delante de él.

— ¡Vamos, deprisa!

— ¡Aún no comprendo por qué...quiero decir, tú y yo! ¿No sería mejor que Potter o Weasley, ya sabes...? Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hermione se había detenido frente a la puerta y con un ligero empujón de su rodilla, esta se abrió haciendo un chirrido algo molesto para aquel silencio.

— No seas tonto y ven conmigo. No es nada complicado, ya vas a ver.

Severus asintió sin contestar. Su lengua se había enredado mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta que lo sacara de aquel dilema, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo y naturalmente, no podía llevarle la contraria.

Bueno, claro que podía pero...

Con Hermione era una cosa diferente.

— Hermione, de verdad, ¿no crees que sería mejor si...? Bueno, tú comprenderás. Yo...a tu edad no. Además de que...¡tú entiendes lo que quiero decir!

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras le daba un suave puntapié a la puerta y esta se cerraba lentamente. Severus quien se había quedado de pie y quieto a un lado de la puerta, rodó la vista a la jovencita que se acercaba como un pequeño minino, buscando resguardarse en el calor de su amo. Sintió que los botones de su saco negro eran abiertos uno por uno, mientras ella sonreía suavemente y sus ojos brillaban como dos piedrecillas a la luz de la luna sobre el alfeizar. Luna llena.

— No, Sev. Además...tú eres mi "novio". No ellos.

— Ese no es el término apropiado.— dijo, con la voz amortiguada por sus brazos estirados hacia arriba, mientras ella retiraba el saco sobre su cabeza.— no a mi edad, realmente.

— Bueno, pareja o lo que seas. Y no voy a hacer esto con ellos. Tengo que hacerlo contigo y solo contigo. Porque bien, bueno, eres tú la persona que amo y no a ellos. ¿Comprendes mi punto? ¿Lo que quiero decir?

Asintió, dudoso, mientras ella asentía también y sosteniendo su mano, caminaba más allá, más lejos en el despacho. Hasta encontrarse con su perfecta y tendida cama.

Lo sostuvo con una de sus manos, hasta que él mismo cayó sentado en la cama, con sus movimientos. Rebotó en ella y la admiró, mientras ella retiraba las almohadas y los libros que yacían allí, estorbando su labor. Se inclinó hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo y Severus bajó la vista, curioso.

¿Y eso se llamaba?

— ¿Dónde has estado aprendiendo eso?

Hermione sonrió mirando el cinturón y comenzando a abrirlo con cierta rapidez. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, colocando sus manos entre sus muslos y alzando la mirada.

— Descuida. No es que yo sea muy experta, pero quizá te gustaría experimentarlo y bueno. Como es tu primera vez y...

— ¿No es la tuya también?

— No me malinterpretes, por supuesto que sí. Es solo que...quiero decir...no debería ser tan difícil, ¿sabes?

Severus no contestó y desvió la vista, mientras ella soltaba el cinturón en el suelo y ladeaba la cabeza para mirar a un lado. Bueno, lo mejor era dejar todo en orden por si necesitaban vestirse rápidamente y huir de la escena del crimen. Apilaría la ropa en el mismo lugar, doblándola. La de cada cual, en un lugar en especial.

Eso era más sencillo así.

— Bueno...y ahora el pantalón, Severus.

— ¿En realidad ustedes prueban esas cosas?

— Bien...no puedo decirte qué tal es o qué sabor tiene, puesto que nunca lo he hecho. Pero siempre hay una primera vez...¿no es cierto?

— No con esto y...¿realmente tienes que verlo? Además con todo eso que...lo rodea...tú comprendes.

— No veo problema alguno, Severus. Nos acostumbraremos sobre la marcha. Supongo.

Severus pensaba replicar a su argumento, en el preciso momento en el que Hermione había encontrado su objetivo. Apenas había cerrado su mano sobre él, aquel hombre había suspirado como si corriera un largo y cansino maratón, sobre piedras.

— Vaya que ¡no es como me lo imaginaba! Entonces lo he de estar haciendo bien. Si estás así y ni he empezado.

Suspiró y lo rodeó con sus labios. A leguas cualquiera podría notar que se trataba de la primera vez de aquel temido profesor de pociones. Pese a los movimientos torpes de Hermione, gemía como si aquello absorbiera su alma.

Fuerte. Cada vez más y más fuerte.

Y le costaba adaptarse, tener un ritmo adecuado, pero si Severus parecía a punto de desmayarse, entonces debía ser bueno.

Se había levantado del suelo y él aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y temblaba como un pequeño gato frente a una ventisca. Se había quedado de pie, solo mirándolo. Tenía las manos aferradas a las mantas de la cama y sus dedos comenzaban a ponerse blancos, sin circulación sanguínea, de tanto tiempo en la misma postura.

— ¡Eso fue muy entretenido! ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Si parecías una especie de perro aullando!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, apenas podía focalizar la vista. En cuanto pudo, Hermione pasaba su camisa por sus hombros y bueno, estaba tal cuál imaginaba.

— ¿No traes ropa debajo, Hermione?

— No sabía si debía en estos casos, así que opté por no ponerme.

— ¿Y qué hubiera sucedido si alguien te hubiese atrapado de esa forma?

Sonrió subiéndose a la cama, de rodillas. Se había inclinado sobre él, mientras Snape retrocedía hasta estar de espalda a la pared. Sin salida.

— ¡No importa, no importa! Anda vamos...poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

— Hermione...pero yo nunca...

— Es fácil.— susurró, mientras pateaba la falda y los zapatos, al suelo. Se había inclinado en la cama, para ponerlos en su lugar y desde ese ángulo, Severus podía ver muchas cosas. Su largo y rizado cabello y aquel lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

Bonita vista, no lo podía negar.

— ¡Te atrapé! Me estás mirando. ¿Cierto? Bueno, eso es parte de todo pero...bueno, yo ya no quiero esperar. ¡No puedo! Ya quiero empezar...¿no te vas a arrepentir ahora, cierto?

— La protección.

— ¡Bueno...yo me sé varias! ¿Dónde está mi varita? Protección ante todo, es cierto. ¡Y muy útil!

Respiró entrecortadamente mientras que ella, arrodillada, susurraba algo que no podía oír con su varita. Una débil luz blanca iluminó el ambiente y desapareció como la estela del halo en el aliento de invierno. Ya pronto estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

— Listo, ya no hay peligro.

— Dudo que quiera saber dónde aprendiste eso.

— Los libros enseñan cosas que no es solo historia de la magia, Severus. Pero basta de hablar y bueno, terminemos esto. Creo que nos servirá para aprender un par de cosas. El uno con el otro.

Severus la miró ceñudo, confundido y dudoso. Ella se había sentado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y lo miraba, haciéndole una invitación que no comprendía. Y no dejaba de mirar "ese" lugar, mientras ella estaba allí en silencio.

— ¿Listo?

Pues oportunidad para contestar...no hubo. De pronto se encontró con una jovencita, en términos legales, a la que le doblaba la edad, sentada sobre su cadera. Con una graciosa expresión cercana al delirio y una sonrisa, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Mantenía sus uñas aferradas a su pecho, mientras murmuraba cosas diversas.

— Eso es...¡para ser la..primera...eres muy bueno en esto!

No podía ni pensar en escucharla. Era como si su "fuerza vital" se fuera a través de ella. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero se sentía tan bien. Tan vivo. Y de pronto, por mera inercia, su cuerpo y su mente, entraban en comunicación. "¡Más!" y..."más rápido".

— ¡No no...espera...no tan rápido! Podríamos acabar antes y bueno, hay ciertas cosas que quisiera probar...despacio...tranquilo.

¿Pero y cómo? Jamás se había sentido así. ¡Eso era maravilloso y ella...! ¡Era hermosa! Quería tocarlo todo. ¡Cuánto antes!

Y eso a ello no le molestaba en absoluto. Para nada.

— ¡Ah, Severus...pero qué divino!— susurró, mientras él mantenía posada una de sus manos, sobre uno de sus senos. Lo apretaba contra su palma.— Me alegro que tengas curiosidad por aprender y...¡cambiemos de lugar!

Ni tuvo idea de lo que había pasado, pero antes de aquel último cosquilleo, el más fuerte...aquello como se llamara "técnicamente"...ella se había bajado de su cadera y lo halaba hasta sentarlo.

— Hagamos esto...

No contestó y se quedó quieto, mirándola con curiosidad. De pronto, la nueva "posición", resultaba para él...mucho más "ruda". "Salvaje"

Sostuvo su espalda contra la suya, mientras ella hacía la mayor parte del trabajo. Se movía más rápido, de forma más desenfrenada. No podía ni mantenerla en un solo lugar.

— Esta me gusta más y...se siente mucho mejor...¿no crees?— Había susurrado en su oído, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y el continuaba arrodillado allí, como autómata. Solo moviéndose. No sentía nada más que eso.

Que tenía que acabar...

— Eso es, Severus...¡eres muy muy bueno y...!

Suspiró, el último orgasmo precedía a un largo gruñido de su pareja, mientras ella regresaba a su posición original. De rodillas. Acarició una de sus mejillas, con su mano.

— Eso...descansa...muy bien...

Cayó en la cama, con los brazos abiertos. Respiraba agitadamente y no tenía idea de que aquello fuera tan cansino. La miró mientras ella gateaba en la cama y se dejaba caer en ella, acurrucándose en su pecho y tomando uno de sus brazos, para cobijarse.

— ¡Y ahora vamos a dormir...estoy tan cansada! ¡Y sé que estás cansado!

— Necesito práctica. Y mucha.

— Bueno...ya veremos, ya...— ahogó un bostezo y sonrió.— veremos cómo practicamos. Pero oficialmente, ya has estado conmigo. Y no puedes decir que no has estado con tu novia.

Se sentó de un salto y ladeó la cabeza para contemplarla.

— ¡Pero nunca insinué eso!

— Bueno, algún día tenías que estar con alguien...digo...y si es conmigo...¿o no?

¿Por qué las mujeres eran así? Complicadas, manipuladoras y...

Hermosas, que le buscaban las debilidades a cada hombre que les pasaba por en medio. Entrecerró los ojos y ella se encogió de hombros.

— Te estuve diciendo toda la noche, que tú eres el primero. No seas tonto.

¿Le creía? No o ¿sí? Ella había tenido la iniciativa. ¡Realmente le ponía nervioso que supiera todas esas cosas! ¡Y a su edad!

Adolescentes.

— ¿O crees que solo leo?

¡Peor! Eso estaba fuera de su personaje.

Preocupante.

— ¡Anda...ven a dormir o vas a estar muy cansado! Hazme caso.

Bueno, no tenía de otra. Se dejó caer en la cama, mientras ella se acurrucaba felizmente. Y él...

De que había aprendido algo...

Había aprendido.

Tenía que ser más duro con las mujeres. No dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Aunque el sexo, no parecía ser nada malo. Cuota de culpabilidad por su edad, pero de resto...

Había sido placentero.

* * *

><p>Sin sentido, ya lo sé. Solo fue un sueño que tuve. Sí, me crean o no. Pero bueno, ya me dirán qué les parece.<p>

Saludos y besos.


End file.
